


New York City Nights

by FlameFox345



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Fic written for the seventeenth prompt of Fictober 2019!October 17th - “There’s just something about him/her/them.”Loki has been living in Stark Tower for months now and has recently discovered some strange feelings revolving around one man.He decides to consult Thor against his better judgement.





	New York City Nights

“Now, don’t you dare think I’m talking with you right now because I truly wish too,” Loki began, sitting at Stark’s stupidly extravagant dining table across from Thor. Said man, even after Loki’s snide comment, was beaming at the fact that Loki had sought him out to speak on an issue he had. With another moment’s hesitation, Loki continued, “I just believe that compared to the others that currently reside here, you may be the best at keeping certain...things...between us,” he paused, thinking over his words, “you know, as brethren.”

At this, Thor sat up straighter, looking much like the human equivalent of a puppy after being told he was a good boy. “Of course, brother,” Thor began, and Loki contained the urge to groan, “whatever it is you wish to discuss with me, I will gladly offer my support and considerations.” 

Loki sighed quietly, looking to his right out of the ridiculously large window, letting his eyes briefly wander about the many flashing lights of the New York City night. For a small moment, he let his thoughts drift back to when he first took up residence in Stark’s home along with his other former enemies. Thor was happy to welcome him, and even with the Avengers hesitation, he was rather pleased that he had become at least acquaintances with the others in the Tower—Stark most of all.

Ah, there it was again.

Without letting his gaze leave the NYC scenery, Loki murmured “I seem to be experiencing a feeling that I have not felt in a long while which is disconcerting considering who this feeling is directed towards.”

The silence that followed was very telling.

When Loki turned to take in Thor’s expression it’s lack thereof, he was blindsided by the look of pure and unadulterated smugness on the man’s features.

Loki was instantly on defense.

“What?” He questioned, sitting up, lips curling into a snarl, “what are you smirking at?” Thor cocked his head, eyes glinting with a mischief that Loki would usually only find in himself. “Do you wish to tell me what you find so amusing or must I continue guessing?”

“You seem to think that you are the only one that is noticing this feeling you speak of,” Thor finally spoke, voice tinted with amusement and smile crooked, “there truly is no reason to drag me out in the middle of the night to discuss something the entire team is aware of, brother.”

Loki’s face twisted into confusion, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You do not need to be ashamed in finding the Man of Iron attractive, it is common here on Midgard for m—“

Loki bolted from his chair, shushing Thor quickly with a frantic move to his muscles. “Shut it,” he hissed, lips pointed in growl, “knowing Stark, he’s most likely awake at this moment and his little AI can hear everything we say.”

At that, a feminine chuckle sounded from the ceiling, “Mr. Laufeyson, it is true that I can hear you, but I would never betray your trust unless you were being detrimental to Boss’ health.”

Loki grumbled, making his way back to his seat before placing his head in his hands, “FRIDAY, I thank you for the clarification, but I would like for the conversation to be private.”

“Of course, sir.”

The room went silent again and the temptation to bolt wound itself in Loki’s gut once again. He took a breath in and cleared his throat, sitting up and facing Thor determinedly. “There is just something about him,” he stated, getting lost in the words halfway, “I find him...intriguing. More so than others at least. He continues to take me by surprise in his abilities, his personality, and—and—I like the way he looks when he blushes.”

He stopped, losing the confidence in his words that he had begun with.

Across from him, Thor smiled, eyes lingering on a space somewhere behind Loki before he spoke. “Loki, I believe you should be having this discussion with our shield-brother. You may be surprised by his response.”

Loki groaned outright, seeming more like a whining child than a god at that moment. “I can’t possibly walk down to his workshop and outright tell him that I fancy him. Obviously that would be a disaster. That is the worst idea you could have suggested.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s a pretty good one.” A voice sounded from behind him, and Loki snapped his gaze around to lock eyes with Tony. Said man was smirking, but his eyes were shining with a happiness that Loki had not been gifted the sight of as much as he would have liked.

Thor coughed, standing up from his chair, “I believe I should be taking my leave. Stark, be good to my brother, Loki, play nice.”

Thor walked out of the dining room with a snicker before there door closed behind him.

Loki and Tony stared at each other for another minute before Tony seemed to decide that he was finished with the stare off and stepped toward. “So, about all that liking how I look when I blush jazz...anything else you’d like me to know?” He probed, and Loki would have thought he was joking if not for the vulnerability behind his eyes.

Loki took in a gulp, resisting the urge to move his gaze from the other man’s. “I don’t believe there is much more that needs to be said. I would assume that my intentions are clear.”

Tony laughed at that, and Loki was taken breathless by the laugh lines that sprung from the edges of Tony’s eyes. After he calmed down from his fit, the sensitivity on a Tony’s face was replaced by a look of want that Loki had been fantasizing about since they became closer, not that he would ever admit it, however. “If by intentions you mean wining and dining and then slamming me against a wall and having your way with me until I’m begging, then yeah, I hear you loud and clear.”

Loki choked on his own spit, and if the amusement on Tony’s face was any consolation, he tried to ignore the fact that he had just been outsmarted by a mortal.

Tony quirked an eyebrow, “am I correct?”

“Possibly.”


End file.
